Raylee Hollinger
Raylee Hollinger is the mother of Sarah Hollinger, Zack Hollinger, and Emily Hollinger, the wife of Cj Hollinger, and one of the main characters in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life. She made her first appearance in The Kur Stone, Part 2. Biography Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= The Kur Stone, Part 2 First Sword Fighting Lesson The Vengeance of Hibagon Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Fighting with Daddy Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Learning my Powers Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park The Swarm at the Edge of Space Something That I Hope is Not True Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger Recuperating My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend Food of the Giants Sarah's Dream The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting The Truth About my Mom’s Past Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria After Kur's Rising This is Real . . . . . . This is Me I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How The Search for Zak Doesn’t End Well Give Your Heart a Break My Twin Brother Goes Missing Kur, Part 2 A Late, But Romantic Valentine’s Day Surprise The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl I Learn a Little More About my Mom’s Childhood Past My Twin Brother’s Finally Returned And Your Enemies Closer My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name War of the Cryptids Everything Has Changed, Part 1 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 Appearances #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #First Sword Fighting Lesson #The Vengeance of Hibagon #Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Fighting with Daddy #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Learning my Powers #Van Rook's Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Something That I Hope is Not True (mentioned) #Cryptid vs. Cryptid #The Underworld Bride #Ghost in the Machine #Something in the Water #Target: Fiskerton #Once More the Nightmare Factory #Curse of the Stolen Tiger #Recuperating #My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend #Food of the Giants #Sarah's Dream (mentioned) #The Atlas Pin #Paris is Melting #The Truth About my Mom’s Past #Where Lies the Engulfer #Shadows of Lemuria #After Kur's Rising #This is Real . . . #. . . This is Me #I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How #The Search for Zak Doesn’t End Well #Give Your Heart a Break (mentioned) #My Twin Brother Goes Missing #Kur, Part 2 #A Late, But Romantic Valentine’s Day Surprise #The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl #I Learn a Little More About my Mom’s Childhood Past #My Twin Brother’s Finally Returned #And Your Enemies Closer (mentioned) #My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name #War of the Cryptids #Everything Has Changed, Part 1 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 Relationships Family Sarah Hollinger= |-| Zack Hollinger= |-| Cj Hollinger= |-| Emily Hollinger= |-| Alex Hollinger= |-| Madison Hollinger= |-| Kiara Hollinger= Love Interests Cj Hollinger= |-| Nick= Friends Drew Saturday= |-| Doc Saturday= |-| Britney= |-| Nikki= |-| Nikki's Sister= |-| Nick= |-| Doyle Blackwell= Companions Pikachu Hollinger= |-| Amber Hollinger= |-| Shillow Hollinger= |-| Kimbia Hollinger= |-| Kika Hollinger= |-| Chewie Hollinger= |-| Toto Hollinger |-| Honey Hollinger= |-| Silver Hollinger= Enemies Darleen= Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Hollinger Family Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Immortals